


Sampo

by LyovochkaRabbit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyovochkaRabbit/pseuds/LyovochkaRabbit
Summary: "Wakatoshi-kun es como el Sampo ¿Sabes lo que es eso? Es un objeto mitológico que daba abundancia en alimentos. Como te gusta cultivar te quedaría perfecto. Semi es más como el Ruyi Jingu Bang de Sun Wukong, siempre queriendo golpearlo todo, solo es un arma."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Esto nació como una idea random después de escuchar "Sampo" de "Junya Nakano". No queriendo tomarlo de la rama japonesa.  
> Es simple, entre amigos pero así es como se debe disfrutar del verano~

–Esto carece de naturalidad.

Una simple frase había bastado para irrumpir con fuerza arrolladora la concentración de los adolescentes que intentaban prepararse para el siguiente examen de física. Nadie pronunció una sola palabra pero todos tenían la certeza de escuchar el aire escapar desde algún globo que lentamente se hacía pequeño hasta quedar flácido o podría haber sido el suspiro de un par de involucrados. La cúpula de estudio que intentaron formar nuevamente se encontraba desbaratada, casi inexistente de no ser por las manos ocupadas de un par que continuaban resolviendo ejercicios a consciencia, otros solo jugaban con sus lápices portaminas, moviéndolos entre aquellos dedos toscos producto de los entrenamientos.

– Por favor, no sigas, intentamos estudiar aquí –Y en serio parecía un ruego por muy malhumorada que se hubiese escuchado la petición. A pesar de ello el pelirrojo del grupo simplemente aclaró su garganta, sonriendo de esa forma tan poco pragmática capaz de crisparle los nervios a cualquiera.

– Esto carece de naturalidad –Repitió alzando el índice de su diestra, dejando el lápiz recaer sobre la madera de la mesa que compartían– Es verano, pero estamos encerrados con aire acondicionado, si esto fuese natural entonces deberíamos abrir las ventanas y abrazar el verano como debe ser.

–Por la que te re mil pa… –No pudo terminar la frase por algún codazo tempestivo que atacó su costado– Tendou, estamos estudiando ¿Has pensado en lo incómodo que sería estudiar con calor? Mira la maldita ventana ¡No está soplando viento!

–Semi, Semi, Semi-chan esa no es una respuesta convincente, por eso siempre tienes problemas en la clase de lenguaje y lógica.

–No le hagas caso Eita, solo sigue con tus ejercicios –Pidió Hayato que había alcanzado a tomar al setter de la camisa, nadie quería ver intestinos de Satori Tendou esparcidos por la habitación.

Y se hizo el silencio. Al menos durante un par de minutos.

–Wakatoshi-kun es como el Sampo ¿Sabes lo que es eso? Es un objeto mitológico que daba abundancia en alimentos. Como te gusta cultivar te quedaría perfecto. Semi es más como el Ruyi Jingu Bang de Sun Wukong, siempre queriendo golpearlo todo, solo es un arma.

Lo siguiente que se vio fue un par de cuerpos rodando por el suelo. Tendou reía, Eita golpeaba, Reon suspiraba sonriendo, Hayato les grababa y Ushijima continuaba resolviendo ejercicios.

–¿Cuál es la historia del Sampo? –La pregunta tomó a todos por sorpresa, especialmente a Eita que perdió el equilibrio quedando bajo Tendou.

–Ushijima tiene curiosidad ¿No vas a responder, Satori? –Reon parecía disfrutar con la situación.

–Cuenta la mitología que era una especie de molinillo mágico, quien lo creó lo hizo para pedir la mano a una doncella, hubieron quienes desearon de regreso el molino y los héroes pelearon por él. –Se tomó su tiempo para observar la expresión estoica pero entretenida del As de Shiratorizawa, si le estaba prestando atención– El Sampo quedó destruido, bajo el agua pero lograron salvar algunas piezas, fueron enterradas y la tierra dio grandes frutos.

–Entonces el Sampo es como Semi.

Eita, quien intentaba lanzar al pelirrojo para levantarse solo pudo quedarse callado, observando al As, intentando entender sus palabras.

–¿Por qué? –Se aventuró Hayato.

–No quiero saber la respuesta.

Se apresuró el peliblanco, un ligero sonrojo invadía su rostro, no sabiendo la razón del mismo logró apretar el estómago del monstruo adivinador, un aullido de dolor después y todos volvían a la mesa para retomar la materia.

–Creo que te seguiré la corriente Wakatoshi-kun, yo también creo que Semi es el Sampo. Ya sabes, un molino aburrido pero útil.

–Tendou, empiezo a creer que no tienes sentido de supervivencia.

Esa tarde Satori logró su objetivo. Tras la excusa de querer helado rogó que el dueño de casa fuese a alguna tienda cercana a conseguirlo, Eita acompañó a Ushijima en la labor, gritándole al pelirrojo lo poco considerado que era. Al regresar todo estaba sumido en el calor infernal del verano, las ventanas abiertas y el acondicionador apagado.

–¡Hay que darle la bienvenida al verano!

–¡Te maldigo Satori Tendou!

 

* * *

 

–¿Por qué soy el Sampo?

–El Sampo suena a algo que me gusta de ti.

–… ¿Qué es?

–No importa si te llegan a romper, siempre haces que las cosas funcionen.

–¿Es así?

–Eres como el Sampo, Eita. Todo florece cuando estas cerca.

Eita aventuró su diestra, rozando la mano de Ushijima, este entrelazó sus dedos a pesar del calor infernal y el pegajoso sudor que resbalaba hasta sus dedos. Ninguno cambió su expresión serena, por no decir seria. A pesar de ello Semi Eita estaba rojo y no debido al sol.

-Un jugo nutritivo ligeramente frío ¿Verdad?

–Y helado de limón con sal para ti.

Ambos se observaron y después desviaron su mirada porque era vergonzoso andar caminando de la mano, sabiendo los gustos del ajeno, sintiendo la nula brisa veraniega. Siendo jóvenes enamorados.

–¿Qué sería yo?

–Tú eres un balón de Voleibol, Ushijima. 

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones: 
> 
> *Ruyi Jingu Bang: Es el bastón mágico que utiliza Sun Wukong. Puede alargarse de acuerdo a los deseos del propietario. Un arma.  
> *Sun Wukong: Es el Rey Mono. Protagonista de la novela clásica china "Viaje al oeste"


End file.
